Lightning and Bloodfire
by DanuTalisIsles
Summary: Post Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc and AU instead of Thousand Year Blood War Arc. So, what if Ichigo and Isshin went to Soul Society and never came back for seven years? What would happen to Karin and Yuzu? And how are Aizen, the Espada, and the Twin Blades of Heaven and Hell involved in all of this? Karin and Yuzu's story.


**Kuchiki Manor**

* * *

 **Ichigo**

* * *

I was humming to myself as I paced the courtyard of Kuchiki Manor.

"Calm yourself, Kurosaki." I heard Byakuya sigh. "Rukia will be back within a few minutes. Please stop pacing."

I turned, grinning, to the blank face of my friend. "Well, at least I'm not tearing up the mansion, huh, Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya was suddenly inches away from my face.

"Now you listen here." He snarled. "I just finished rebuilding this place, and I will revoke your right to ask Rukia's hand in marriage if you so much as scratch the paint off the walls. Are we clear?"

"C-crystal." I stammered.

The clanking of the gates saved us from a horribly awkward silence. "Nii-sama!" A cheerful voice called. "Ichigo!"

We both turned to see Rukia running up to them. Her hair was longer and she was a bit taller, but overall, she looked the same. Her violet eyes danced, and I laughed internally, knowing what was coming.

"I just found the most amazing Chappy T-shirt!" Rukia crowed, holding up the object in question. "Renji bought it for me! Isn't it so cute?"

I chuckled. "Quite."

Byakuya sighed behind me, and I knew he was smiling. "Yes, Rukia."

My Chappy-happy girlfriend squealed and spun around. "I knew you'd love it!"

 _Just ask her already!_ Zangetsu howled in my head. _Your loyal subject and I are dying in here!_

 _Chill out already!_ I snapped. _I'm getting there!_

"Rukia?" I called.

She bounded over. "Yes, Ichigo?"

I got down on my knee. "I have something to ask you."

 _ **Her face right now!**_ My Hollow giggled. _**She looks like it's Chappy proposing here!**_

 _Shut up!_ Zangetsu snapped. _I'm trying to watch._

"Kuchiki, Rukia, love of my life, will you marry me?" I asked, an opened ring box appearing between us in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, Ichigo . . ." She whispered, and I knew she was awed at the heart-engraved engagement ring I'd fought tooth and nail to get. "Yes. Yes."

"Yes?" I asked, my heart soaring.

"A thousand times yes!" She cried, throwing herself at me. We kissed.

"Ahem." Byakuya cleared his throat behind us. "I am still present, you know."

Rukia broke away to glare at her brother. "With all due respect, nii-sama, shut up!"

I chuckled once more, sliding the ring onto her finger. "Don't stress, Rukia. There'll be plenty of time for that on our honeymoon."

Byakuya gagged and Rukia blushed. It was good to be the king.

* * *

 **The Urahara Shoten**

* * *

 **Karin**

* * *

I idly hummed to myself as I packed up my gauze strips.

"I also want to have a giant cake! Twenty feet high, at least!" Yuzu sighed, twirling around. "And all of the bridesmaids would be wearing pastels, yellow and blue and green. Oh, and there would be a giant chocolate fountain!"

"Wow, you've thought a lot about that." I said, carefully tucking my syringes into their respective pouches in my medical kit. "Has Jinta been talking about proposing?"

Yuzu blushed. "No, Karin! Of course not! You know I'm still a bit young. Plus, we've been dating for, what, two years now?"

"Two years, three months, a week, and five hours." Ururu chimed in, pushing her black bangs away from her face.

"I've just been thinking about it a lot, recently." Yuzu sobered up a bit. "You know, since all of those poor couples got murdered. Poor Jinta was shaking when he went to go investigate."

"Darn Hollows." I growled, zipping up my kit. "They never let up."

Yuzu sighed. "I know it's impractical, but it's still nice to dream."

I stood up. "Hey, now." Crossing the room, I put my hand on her shoulder. "You go right ahead and dream all you want, okay?"

Yuzu smiled, albeit half-heartedly. "Yes, Karin."

It was almost hard to believe how grown up she was. Although we had both sprouted, she was about up to my chin. Her bouncy, light brown/blonde hair was down to the small of her back in pigtails, and her brown eyes still retained some of their innocent shine. She was looking more womanly and motherly each day.

The revving of a motor outside broke the peace of the moment. "That'd be Jinta-kun." Yuzu beamed, cheerfully skipping out of the bedroom-turned-medical clinic at the Urahara Shoten.

I shrugged at Ururu, who just looked puzzled. "Eh. It's true love. It seems weird to anyone who doesn't have it." I explained.

"It sounds nice." The older girl sighed wistfully. I smiled at her. "Hey, maybe we can both find it someday."

"Maybe." She murmured, trotting outside. I followed suite.

* * *

The sight of Yuzu and Jinta smooching greeted me when I stepped outside.

"Jeez!" I averted my eyes teasingly. "A little warning, next time?"

Yuzu broke away from her boyfriend to glance sheepishly my way. "Gomenasai, Karin."

I smirked. "Oh, it's all good. Just remember, if he hurts you, I can still kill him for you."

Jinta snorted at me over Yuzu's head. "In your dreams, She-Devil."

Jinta too had sprouted, sprouted into the kind of man that Yuzu deserved. He was as tall as Tessai now, and had muscles for millennia. I knew perfectly well that while Yuzu raved over his slicked back red cowlick, he was so much more mature now, and she loved that.

He was currently still astride his favored motorcycle, the Grease Lightning, third important in his life only to Yuzu, then Ururu. His helmet was still on and he was covered in white dust.

"Another Hollow attack?" I asked, suddenly all business.

He nodded, the teasing attitude gone. "A couple Gillians were terrorizing the West Patrol. I was in the neighborhood and decided to do a little cleaning."

"Any sign of the Cadre?" Ururu asked behind me.

"Nope." Jinta grumbled. "Nothing. That makes it a week since they've shown up."

"Not that the peace and quiet hasn't been wonderful, but they must be planning something." I grumbled. "Have Tatsuki or Chizuru seen anything? Any of the patrols reported?"

"Not a word." He said.

Yuzu groaned. "I am so dang sick of them! They have no apparent battle plan! They just appear out of nowhere! Why can't they be strategic, for once?"

She put her head in her hands. Jinta stroked her back soothingly.

We were all silent for a moment. Each and every one of us was so sick of this stupid plateau we were stuck on. It was getting tiring.

"Well, there's not much we can do about it now." I said, reverting to leader-mode. "We all just have to be extra careful. Jinta, warn the patrols. Ururu, warn Tatsuki and Chizuru. Yuzu and I'll spread the word out to the patrols."

Everyone nodded. "Got it." Ururu saluted before shunpo-ing out of sight.

"Aye, aye, taicho." Jinta sighed. "I'm about to pick up Tessai anyhow. He'll help me."

Yuzu pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "You are wonderful, Jinta-kun!"

I could practically see his ego inflating from here.

"You be careful, now." He told her, half-teasingly.

"You, too." She smiled up at him.

She walked away and he revved the engine once again, screeching off into the grey horizon.

"Come on, now." I linked arms with Yuzu. "We should get going."

* * *

 **The First Division Meeting Room**

* * *

 **Ichigo**

* * *

"Congratulations, Ichigo!" Yoruichi squealed, nearly cracking my ribcage with an extended hug.

"I knew you had it in you!" Urahara cackled, the bucket hat hiding his eyes doing nothing to disguise his evil-tinged glee. "When's the wedding?"

"Um, we don't know yet." I got out, still being crushed by the cat woman. "I just popped the question two hours ago, you know!"

"Oh, we know!" Shunsui joined in, an evil smirk on his face. "We could here the screaming all the way here!"

I groaned, both with exasperation and relief as Yoruichi released my ribs.

"OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" My idiot father wailed, waterfall tears pooling on the ground. "MASAKI, OUR SON IS ALL GROWN UP! SOON ENOUGH, WE'LL HAVE A BUNCH OF LITTLE GRANDCHILDREN!"

"As wonderful as the thought of more Kurosaki people running around is, can we please get this meeting started?" Toshiro interrupted. "Some of us have paperwork to do, and a few of us don't have responsible _fukutaichos_ willing to help."

I rolled my eyes in the Tenth taicho's direction. "Calm yourself, Toshiro. We'll be obedient little soldiers in a minute."

All I got in response was a 'hmph.'

Poor Toshiro was seriously overworked. His poor subordinate was most often drunk out of her mind, still grieving about the events of the Winter War. Even after two years and a month, she was still as miserable as ever, leaving Toshiro with the brunt of the paperwork.

But, surprisingly enough, Matsumoto had become more obedient during this time. Whenever Toshiro actually asked for her help, she would assist, drunk or not, and more often than not, I would wake up to her and my own fukutaicho, Momo, sparring in my yard.

The scuffing of sandals and the thud of an old oak cane brought us back to our lines and silent.

"Order, order." Soutaicho Yamamoto grumbled as he assumed his position at the head of the room. "This is an emergency meeting, as you know. We have no time for idle chitchat."

"Hai, soutaicho." Myself, as well as the other captains of the Gotei 13 murmured.

As Yamamoto made the usual monologue, I glanced around the room, taking in each of my fellow commanding officers in.

Yamamoto-soutaicho and Soi-Fong-taicho looked pretty much the same. My father was just a bit less hairy, but, unfortunately, still remained stationary. Unohana was just as scary as ever, though minus the braid, with a ponytail in its place. Byakuya was a bit more muscled and his hair was shorter and lacking those stuffy hair shells, but that was it. Komamura looked as wolfish as ever.

Kyoraku-taicho had shaved himself, but still retained his strange pink kimono. Urahara had the beginning wisps of a goatee on his chin and had gotten a few inches taller. Toshiro was no longer a chibi, and was at least as tall as me, and just about as muscular. Kenpachi lacked his hair bells but made up for it with many more scars. Mayuri looked like Mayuri, but only an inch shorter than Toshiro. Ukitake was a bit less thin, but violently pale. Yoruichi's hair was shorter, and she was a bit better with flaunting about her image.

Yamamoto clapped his hands. "Now, to order! I have just received a rather disturbing message from Hueco Mundo."

You may as well have set off a nuclear bomb in the room.

"Nani?!" I roared. Everyone yelled with me.

"What did it say? Is Aizen back? Why didn't you tell us sooner? Are we launching an attack?"

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto snarled. Everyone froze in place. "The message was not a threat, which is why I just called for you now. It was a peace treaty."

My mouth dropped open. "Beg pardon, sir? A p- _peace treaty_ _with Hueco Mundo?"_

Yamamoto sighed. "Yes, Fifth taicho. There is a new leader there with a new army, but he wishes for peace. He says here that, with our consent, he will control all of the Hollows that he can, and refrain from launching attacks on us, if we let him reign over his domain as he sees fit."

"Is this wise, soutaicho?" Ukitake asked, shivering. He sometimes reacted to his illness whenever he was overstressed. "We do not know what he means by this. What if this is a ploy?"

"I agree with Jushiro." Unohana joined in, her warm voice hardened. "What if this is another Aizen in disguise?"

Yamamoto waved a hand. "I was given this message by a servant of the new leader, who bore a white flag and numerous gifts. I had Kurotsuchi-taicho test everything for possible traps.

All eyes, mine included, shot towards the psychotic Twelfth taicho, who shrugged. "I found nothing unusual with the document or the gifts trap-wise, both legally or literally. They seem safe. However, I find I must agree with Jushiro and Unohana. I do not like the smell of this."

"You see, soutaicho?" My father asked, reverting to business-mode. "Even Mayuri finds this peculiar, all due respect. Should we not air on the side of caution?"

For once, I wanted to hug my idiot father. He knew just when things were serious, even if he was a senile, crackpot of a fool, and he knew what was best.

Surprisingly, the soutaicho brushed aside our concerns. "I feel that this might be a benefit to the Soul Society. If there are no arranged Hollow attacks, then that would immensely relieve the workload and paperwork.

Oh Kami-sama. Less paperwork, everyone's fatal weakness. I could see everyone's willpower crumpling like, well, paperwork.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't be that bad . . ." Kenpachi grumbled.

"Maybe he's a good guy." Ukitake piped up optimistically.

"He sure can't be worse than Aizen." Toshiro muttered.

I groaned. "You people are too easily swayed. Have your senses become that dull that you would trust the _lord of Hueco Mundo?"_

Everyone shut up, looking rather ashamed.

"Look at all you weak fools, jumping to trust a hypothetical enemy so it means less paperwork." Yoruichi gloated, her eyes gleaming. "I, and Kisuke, side with Ichigo. _Right, Kisuke?_ "

The shopkeeper nodded enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am."

"I agree with them as well." My father said. "Soutaicho, with all due respect, why are you so willing to sign a treaty with this man? We do not even know his intentions."

"You make a fair point, Third taicho." The old man mused, stroking his chin. "Alright, we will arrange a meeting with this new lord of Hueco Mundo. Then, if we all agree with him, we shall sign a treaty with him." The wooden cane came crashing down. "All dismissed."

My shoulders slumped. "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this mess." I muttered.

Komamura clapped my shoulder. "Do not fret, Kurosaki-taicho! We can handle whatever threat comes our way."

"Yeah! What are you so afraid of?" Toshiro taunted.

I glared. "Another Aizen."

Toshiro looked at his feet. Komamura sighed.

"We're all afraid of another Aizen." My father pointed out, coming to stand by me. "Don't worry, Ichi. If the man does turn out to be another Aizen, you can just kick his butt, like you did with the actual Aizen."

"Wise words, Kurosaki-taicho!" Shunsui laughed heartily. "Now, let's get ourselves out of this dreary mood! Don't we have an engagement to celebrate?"

"OH, MY BEAUTIFUL BOY!" I groaned as my now-sobbing father hugged me from behind. "YOU'VE GROWN UP TOO FAST!"

I moaned. "Please, someone kill me now.

* * *

 **Outside the Kurosaki Clinic**

* * *

 **Yuzu**

* * *

I yelped as I tripped over yet another large boulder. "Stupid rocks!"

I heard Karin chuckle to my right. "You're getting more profane by the day, Yu. And seriously, watch where you walk!"

"Gomenasai." I mumbled, scuffing the ground with the toe of my flats. Instantly, Karin was staring me in the face.

"Spill." She ordered. "What's wrong?"

I tried to resist the urge to spill my guts, but I also knew that when Karin wanted to know something, then she would move Soul Society to find out. My Jinta-kun had learned that the hard way when Karin interrogated him on the Winter War.

Those scars were still there, and served as excellent Hollow alert systems. _Oh . . ._

"It's just hard!" I gave, trying to keep from screaming. "There's so little food, and we're running out of candy for the younger children! And then people go missing and we're so few, so we can't find half of them! And then, the clinic is overrun with the injured, poisoned, and dying, and _Tenshi no Ikari_ is constantly trying to help, but even he can't see an out, and _I am afraid to die!"_

Karin nodded. "I know that, Yu. Ah, _Jigoku no Phoenix_ has been no help either. And yes, the cards are not in our favor right now, but chin up! We'll find a way to make things right in Karakura Town again. You can count on it."

I slumped forward. "You always say that, Karin."

Karin laughed and tilted my head up. "Because I believe it, somewhere deep inside."

I grinned. "So, past the forbidden love life and beyond the thorn garden that is your ability to trust strangers?"

Karin howled with hysterical laughter. "That's the spirit!"

We cackled like hyenas for a few minutes more.

"Come on." Karin straightened up. "Let's get inside before it starts to rain _again._ "

I smiled. "Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and it'll rain pea soup!"

Karin swatted me as she walked to the doorstep of the Clinic. "Heck no. I hate pea soup."

* * *

Inside, I hummed a wedding tune while I grabbed some lettuce from the fridge. Karin was happily stationed at the table, writing out an essay with the help of a cardiology textbook.

We were both taking lessons with a few college professors stranded here before the war since we couldn't go to normal college. One's hometown being turned into a living vs. supernatural warzone tends to make such things quite difficult.

Also, Karakura University had been blown up three years ago.

So, Karin and I were currently doing the lessons required to become a cardiologist and chef respectively from the professors, who would write out our grades and recommendations post war. That is, if it ever ended.

It still counts as college, so it works for us.

"Hello!" A bass voice boomed. "Anyone home?"

"In here, Tessai-sama!" Karin hollered, her eyes never leaving her essay.

Tessai rolled into the room, his wheelchair squeaking all the way. "Do I smell Yuzu's special soup?"

"Your favorite, Tessai-sama." I confirmed. "I scored some beets earlier today, and some rice, so we can have a little more tonight."

The old man smiled behind his glasses. "That's a girl."

Oh, poor Tessai looked the same. But he was different nonetheless.

The attack that first put him in that wheelchair was our fault. Even Karin can't deny that one. So we all treat Tessai as a king, even though he tells us not to.

Jinta-kun popped his head in the door. " 'Ah, and the man cried out to me "I can smell the fruits of heaven from here"'."

I applauded happily. Karin rolled her eyes. "Showoff."

Ururu swatted her adoptive brother on the back as she came through the door. "Do stop fooling around, please."

Ururu was different as well. She was about as tall as me with three long braids of black silky hair running down to her knees. Her black bangs and slight blush were always present, but her dark blue eyes shone with a new fierceness.

Two years ago, Karin had pulled Ururu aside and given her the same talk I'd gotten back during our one year of high school, the one about confidence, a backbone, guys, etc. Apparently, it worked wonders for her, because she was more stern towards Jinta-kun and even agreed to take lessons from the professors in psychology.

She was a changed woman now, and more of a sister to Karin and me than ever, given the circumstances.

"Oi, anybody home in anywhere?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Hai, Tatsuki! Chizuru! Are Asano and Ikumi here yet?"

Ichigo's old boss poked her head in. "Yes, they are."

Keigo's older sister poked her head in over her. "Is that dinner I smell?"

I laughed even harder, nearly spilling the vegetable oil. "How was the patrol, Mizuho? Ikumi, did you find anyone?"

That sobered the mood up. I almost regretted asking.

Almost.

"No luck." Ikumi sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked mostly the same, but she now had streaks of red in her hair and grief in her eyes. "I swear it's like they disappeared into thin air. Literally. If only I were better at sensing reiatsu-"

Mizuho hung her head. "No signs of any Hollows except Gillians and one pack of Adjuchas." Her brown hair was in a ponytail and loosely braided, and her light brown eyes were far older than any twenty five year old should be.

I let my eyes closed for a brief moment, then put up my fake smile. Karin had taught me that.

'Don't worry about it." I said lightly. "Where are Tatsuki and Chizuru? I thought I heard them come in."

"What, us?" At that moment, Tatsuki and Chizuru waltzed through the door.

"Speak of the devil." Karin grumbled, smirking.

"Says the devil." Chizuru teased. "What's for dinner?"

"My favorite!" Tessai pointed out.

Everyone laughed loudly.

 _Ding-dong!_

Karin looked up. "Was that our doorbell?"

I blinked. "It's not broken?"

Ikumi stared at me. "You guys have a doorbell?"

Everyone turned around to look at her. "What?" She asked defensively. "It's not like anyone here uses it anyways."

"Fair point." I sighed, dusting off my hands. "Tessai-sama, could you watch the food for me, please? I'll get the door."

Tessai nodded and rolled into the kitchen while I ran for the door.

"Coming!" I called, banging the door open in my haste. "Is something-"

I trailed off at the visitors before me. I do believe my brain just exploded.

There were two people standing at the door. Two faces I knew well, one I loved, and one I hated.

The first was a woman with flowing light brown/blonde hair like mine, and soft brown eyes. She was a few inches taller than me, dressed in a plain white kimono, and beaming like the sun.

The other was a man far taller than her, with brushed back dark chocolate hair, save a strand across his face. His eyes, which matched his hair, were stern, yet confused almost as if he knew not what he was doing here. He was garbed in the traditional garments of Hueco Mundo.

For a minute, none of us spoke. We simply stood there sizing each other up.

"Yuzu-chan?" My mother finally spoke up. "Oh, you look so grown up, my precious girl!"

"May we talk, please?" Aizen, Sosuke asked politely.

It was then I reacted.

"KARIN!" I hollered. "Our dead mother and a genocidal maniac are at the front door!"

Then the world, thankfully, went black.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I am a simple fan who owns nothing. This is the works of my**_ _ **inner Hollow**_ _ **crazy mind.**_

 _ **Tali: Wowza, that was hard!**_

 _ **Zangetsu: I would say so. That took you weeks!**_

 _ **Tali: I will sic Drexal and Zexal on you! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed my first Bleach fanfic. Yes, I know it's poor, hush. The dialogue was just really hard to wade through. I will update The Devil's Daughter very soon, but the last two chapters are beating me with phonebooks, so it can't be helped.**_

 _ **Zangetsu: Please review. I made a bet with Hollow Ichigo, and I really wish to win.**_

 _ **Tali: Adios!**_


End file.
